CP - July, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19621-19740 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2389. *CP - June, 2389 *CP - August, 2389 Bajor Plots First Week When ELLIANA DHAJA is at camp, she feels scared of the pool when LINCOLN TREDWAY helps her overcome her fear and they talk in the pool. MARCUS WOLFE and SIOMANE TARA get together as she discusses her future school plans and their plans as a couple of sorts. MARCUS and DENORIAN THAY get together in the bar and chat about his fortunate developments in his life before focusing more on Thay and his own troubles. BENJAMIN WOLFE has another counselling appointment with RELAR SORAN and confesses that while he isn’t sad, he just doesn’t care about much anymore - including post highschool studies. Back from her camp for the weekend, KARYN DAX-WOLFE gives WOLFE-KORAN JATAR a gift of unfinished stories and offers to help him write the endings together before talking to KATAL WOLFE about her date with Lincoln. LINCOLN is with INDIRA DORR in an intimate setting when he tells her he is going on a date with Karyn, but she gets jealous and admits she like-likes him. LINCOLN goes on the date anyway with KARYN, meeting MARCUS briefly before taking her to a carnival and then out for Klingon food. Second Week After thinking over her decision for some time, NERYS DORR talks to JANA KORVIN about the idea of them being together and just enjoying things as they come. At camp, INDIRA DORR talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they get into an argument about just why Indy should/shouldn’t be with Lincoln. CARLYLE SORENSEN is on a date with SITO MARIN when her mother shows up and is pretty much a bitch all around. INDIRA and LINCOLN TREDWAY then talk and she confronts him about Karyn. He feels trapped and calls things off between him and Indy – much to her chagrin. LINCOLN talks to KARYN and explains he really has feelings for her and they make plans to seriously be together. LINCOLN speaks to INDY once more and explains he only wants to be friends. BENJAMIN WOLFE decides to tell MARCUS WOLFE about the counselling session and his father is worried about Ben’s lack of care. MARCUS brings these things to attention with KATAL WOLFE and they discuss Benjamin, FARHI WOLFE and Luke’s diagnosis. ANTHONY NORAD has moved to Bajor for a job, so he seeks out MARIAME LOMAX to tell her he thinks he likes her and would like to start something more. MARIAME is shocked by Tony’s confession and discusses the possible outcomes of her choices with N’LANI DHAJA who explains to just be careful with the kids. KATAL is working with ANTHONY to install new weapon upgrades on the station, but MARCUS really doesn’t like the idea and gets more than a little jealous. MARCUS then hangs out with SIOMANE TARA but he continues to get jealous when she mentions Zayn may be coming over. Third Week At SIOMANE TARA’s cabin, MARCUS WOLFE talks to her in bed after they have made love and they talk about his upcoming birthday. ANTHONY NORAD decides he will ask around about Mariame and talks to KITAAN DHOW who warns him how much of a responsibility the kids will be and to be honest. ANTHONY talks to MARIAME LOMAX about his feelings and how he may never be the best father but he could be a really good friend and companion to her. MARCUS gets back from his time with Tara and is annoyed KATAL WOLFE didn’t notice since she was with Tony. They get into a serious argument about just why he has to cheat and Marcus has issues with his choices. ZAYN VONDREHLE is on the planet and talks to TARA but their conversation soon turns sour and he leaves. On the weekend, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and LINCOLN TREDWAY get together again and go for movies and icecream at the mall. MARCUS continues to have his struggles and talks to TARA about them, but doesn’t get into too much detail since he doesn’t want her feeling bad. She explains Zayn to him and that she is in one of his classes. Fourth Week When NERYS DORR and JANA KORVIN get together, he finds out he was declined several positions. Nerys offers to naively help him feel better and they get in some sexy time. NERYS then talks to MARCUS WOLFE and asks him to give Jana a recommendation and asks him about sex stuff. MARCUS goes home and talks to LAUREN WOLFE who gives him his birthday gift and explains she may be Cosette in a summer Les Mis play. NERYS visits with INDIRA DORR and they talk about sex – specifically Indy’s relationship with Link – as well as Indy may be leaving the planet. Cardassia Plots Third Week At the house for a third time, MERIK EVEK is annoyed that MINIYA MUNROE is avoiding him. He confronts he and explains there was nothing real between him and Lali and she decides to make more effort to see him. #07 July, 2389 #07 July, 2389 #07 July, 2389